Blood Brothers : Episode Two
The second episode of the animated series, Blood Brothers, was published on the 9th of July, 2015 by the animator on YouTube, NeonWolfArtist. The episode was titled "BLOOD BROTHERS :: EPISODE 2" and included the description "GUYS LOOK. ANOTHER ONE. The real question is how did i get 9 minutes of animation done in half the time as last time when I procrastinated the first 3 weeks?! BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, ANOTHER HUGE THANKS TO MY AMAZING VOICE ACTORS THAT MADE THIS POSSIBLE:... Sound effects, music, and voices all belong to their rightful owners". Before the Episode Many videos relating to Blood Brothers : Episode Two were posted before episode two came out. Videos Posted Before Blood Brothers : Episode Two *BLOOD BROTHERS Q&A - about Blood Brothers: Episode One *meet Cobalt *BLOOD BROTHERS INTRO [EPISODE 2] *Hurricane | 1 - an MAP part including Cobalt and Aidan *100% LEGIT BLOOD BROTHERS SPOILER *Blood Brothers [Layering Test] *Mom Is Never Home Episode Synopsis The episode begins with Aidan complaining about the long journey he and Cobalt are taking as they leave home. Cobalt says they must go through the mountains to get to their destination, but Aidan is hungry and tired. He questions Cobalt who describes why they're going through the mountains. "You know the river blocks us from going any further east, it's impossible to swim across. The only thing west is the human homes, and mom already warned us to stay far away from those". Cobalt then says there is nothing left for them since Iris is dead. Cobalt get's angry when Aidan asks about Slate, storming away. The intro is then played with the song Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park . A flashback begins, being narrated by Aidan. It shows Cobalt bringing a squirrel to Slate to impress him. Slate is annoyed and tells Cobalt anyone could have caught that. He is sad but says he'll prove himself next time. It then goes back to Cobalt and Aidan hunting in present time. Aidan mentions that Cobalt is bad at climbing when he tries to get a bird from a tree. Cobalt blames the speed of the birds in their new location, getting annoyed. The two brothers play fight a bit, deciding to go fishing for food since hunting has proven to be difficult. Cobalt pushes Aidan into the stream, being pulled in after him. They manage to only catch one fish and rest for the night. During the night, older Aidan narrates. He says that Cobalt was the better hunter because he wanted to make their father proud. A flashback begins, Cobalt and Aidan wanting to go hunting with their dad. Slate tells them no and argues with Iris. "I can handle it by myself! Besides, you're both so loud I'm sure you'd scare away anything within a mile!" Iris says Slate will take them another time as he walks off into the woods. It's present day and Aidan spots the forest ahead. They run towards it with excitement. Aidan tackles Cobalt, both relieved that they finally have a home and a place to stay. "After '' ''making it through the mountains we were relieved to finally find a place to settle down. We decided to stay in this new forest for a while. The food was abundant, the weather was fair, and on top of all we had finally found a place to stay, and we couldn't return home. At least we thought we had..." The episode then ends and shows credits, using the song Violet Hill by Coldplay. Category:Episodes